Taking Care
by SpecialHell
Summary: Post ep S7Ep16 "The Untouchable" - Adam takes care of Mac. Established relationship; no real slash.


_A/N. Another week's episode, another inspired oneshot. I swear, I do have some chaptered CSI:NY stories on the way; but this just popped up. Hope you like it._

* * *

><p>Mac almost laughed at the determined look Adam was sending his way. The younger man had a bottle of massage oil in one hand and a soft, fluffy towel in the other.<p>

"Adam," Mac sighed. "I'm fine, really." The look on Adam's face didn't waver as he laid the towel out on the bed and turned to Mac.

"You were kidnapped, thrown in the back of a truck, tasered…" Adam took a deep breath, suppressing his anger at the people who hurt Mac. "You refused to see a doctor, and I let you keep working the case. Now, I'm taking care of you." The look Adam was giving Mac brooked no arguments, and Mac didn't want to think about protesting again. Adam had been very understanding about his need to close the case. With a soft smile, Mac nodded.

"Ok," He whispered. Adam smiled in relief and gestured towards the bed. Mac didn't need to be told; he took off his shirt and suit pants before lying down on his stomach. Adam shed his own clothes before carefully straddling Mac's legs. Pouring the oil into his hands, Adam warmed it a little before placing his hands on Mac's back. The sigh it evoked caused Adam to smirk; he knew Mac was more tired than he'd let on. Slowly, Adam began to rub circles over Mac's back; widening his reach and incrementally deepening the massage. Pretty soon Mac was a boneless heap beneath him; all the stresses from the day's case fading away. Turning around, careful not to jostle Mac as he went, Adam lifted one of Mac's feet and began to massage it just as gently. He moved down the calf methodically before placing the foot down and moving on to the next one.

Mac's eyes drifted closed as Adam took care of him. All his cares seemed to melt away when he thought of Adam and how much the man cared for him. It had been so long since anyone stood up and forced him to be ok. Most people didn't question Mac when he said he was fine, and the ones that did could be silenced with exasperated sighs and death glares. Adam was different. He didn't ask Mac if he was ok, he assessed the man and decided for himself. More often than not, the decision Adam came to was far away from what Mac would have said. Adam's hand skimmed a particularly painful knot in his leg, and Mac couldn't stop the wince it produced. Adam stopped for a moment, and Mac knew he was a little upset that Mac had covered up the injury. After a few seconds, Adam continued his massage at a gentler pace; working the knot free expertly. Mac was almost asleep by the time Adam finished his work. Getting carefully off Mac, Adam visually checked for any marks on his lover's body. Finding nothing too harsh, he urged Mac onto his back. Mac complied easily, and Adam took the towel off the bed and threw it on the floor. Normally Mac would protest, but normally Adam wouldn't have thrown it. The younger man's attention was focused entirely on Mac, and the detective couldn't help being buoyed by this. The concern in Adam's eyes creased Mac's features a little, and he lifted his arm in indication for Adam. The lab tech obliged; lying down and wrapping himself around Mac, who draped his arm around Adam's shoulder.

"You really scared me," Adam whispered, and Mac's heart clenched at the fear in his tone.

"I know," Mac replied just as quietly.

"It was so hard, trying not to react when I heard. I almost dropped everything and came right to you." Mac didn't know what to say. He knew how hard it could be for them at work, but the thought that it hurt Adam so much that nobody knew was like a fist to the gut.

"I'm sorry," Mac said softly, pulling Adam closer and kissing the top of his head. Silence reigned for a moment, before Mac spoke again.  
>"Do you want to tell people?" The question caused Adam's head to shoot up. The shocked look on his face made Mac chuckle.<p>

"Really?" He asked, as if Mac had just proposed.

"If that's what you want," Mac replied. "You're happiness is all that matters to me." Adam's face split in a wide grin and he kissed Mac.  
>"Is that a yes?" Mac asked when they parted. Adam laid his head on Mac's shoulder, and the older man understood he was thinking.<p>

"We shouldn't tell Jo," He mumbled eventually. "She's too new, and she's reported coworkers before." Mac didn't answer, because he knew Adam wasn't done. "I think we should tell Danny first; he'll be the most understanding. Hawkes next; and you have to tell Flack before he finds out, because we'll never hear the end of it if he's the last to know." Mac laughed a little and pulled Adam in with both arms.

"We should get some sleep," Mac said eventually. "Seems like we have a lot of talking to do tomorrow." Adam's reply was to kiss Mac's chest before wrapping his arm around the older man's waist. Mac closed his eyes and, as Adam's breath evened out, drifted off to sleep.

The End.


End file.
